


Psyduck's Night

by TheIkranRider



Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Crossover, Crossover, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Pokemon Evolution, Rare Fandoms, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This is my first crossover of my two most nostalgic things: ReBoot and Pokémon. It's a story based off of the episode, Talent Night, from my OC's POV. Featuring her and Psyduck.
Series: The ReBoot Multiuniverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873741





	Psyduck's Night

I was walking to Dot's Diner as a certain duck waddled beside me. Its yellow body was a bit on the chubby side, three strands of hair was sticking from its head, and it had wide, vacant eyes. It was Psyduck and he was holding his head as he sighed.

"Psy-aye-aye."

"I know, Psyduck. Your head is acting up again, but you got to be patient. I got your pills, and as soon as we get some food you'll feel better."

Apparently, he didn't pay any attention to my reassurance; all he cared about was his chronic headache. Like all other Psyduck, this one suffers from it day in and day out. Every couple hours he has to take his pills I got from the Stadium's Pokemon center. However, like any type of medicine, he must take it with food. I figured a little stroll to the diner might do him some good, but that was NOT the case.

When we got there, the parking lot was nearly overcrowded with various vehicles. I stopped and wondered what the heck was going on. Unaware of his surroundings, Psyduck bumped into me.

"Whoa, what's going on here? Come on, let's find out and ask Dot if we could get something to eat."

Psyduck moaned again.

When we got there an enormous stage was set up along with numerous stage lights and a large gray curtain. We saw Dot sitting next to a female Binome who was rejecting an act. Wondering what all the fuss was about, I decided to check it out.

"Hey. Dot."

"Psy-aye!" Psyduck replied.

Dot stood and waved. "Hey, guys. What's happening?"

I asked her about all the commotion. It seems she is enlisting the people of Mainframe to perform on Enzo's birthday. Unfortunately, it's been a struggle of personal opinion because Emma, her partner, has been rejecting almost every act for harsh reasons. She was very obsessed with her job as a program censor.

"Cool. When is it?"

She said it was today at 24:50, whatever that means. But regardless of the time, I was shocked that it came so quickly! I haven't thought of a decent present for him yet. Even though he was a kid, one year old in technological standards, he was still a good friend to me and my Pokémon. He always loved playing with them.

"Ah. It's really today?! Crap! I gotta find a good gift for him. Still, I can't believe this is actually his first one."

We heard Mike the TV announce the acts. And until I can figure out what Enzo likes, I've decided to stay and watch. Psyduck plopped on a fold-up chair next to mine.

I then took the pills out of my pocket and stuffed them inside a hot meaty sandwich. I know the people here usually consume unusual things, but they were still similar to the food we get from Johto.

So, the bi-pedal television stated the first act as the Dires, Sal and Harv. Whoever these guys were, they looked so ugly. One was short and fat, the other was skinny and tall. But they both had some thin layers of skin, almost translucent. To me, they kind of looked like criminals. Or perhaps a pair of hobos.

Everyone hated them! The audience were throwing trash at them, and Emma kept demanding Mike to make them leave the stage. As a response, he activated a switch that sent sandbags over them. The curtain immediately closed, and it was on to the next audition.

There was a Binome that was pale purple, had one eye, and messy hair. He was using a microphone saying the following:

"1010011011. 101110111. 0011. 0111. 10. 01110. 10110. 000. 1100. 1011..."

The crowd stared in anticipation.

"10011. 101!" In the background a drum set sounded, and then everyone started laughing except Emma. I and Psyduck on the other hand had no idea what that meant.

She said it was binary code translated to the phrase, "Take my wife, please."

How was it so funny? I STILL could never understand that so-called joke.

Emma wasn't thrilled as there are going to have kids here later. So, there was another discard.

Moving on, Mike introduced something known as "Live Null Juggling." Dot was surprised since she thought it was supposed to be banned. I couldn't disagree on that!

I saw those energy-sucking worms before. A two-toned, insane virus known as Hexadecimal had used these lifeless creatures for her bidding. Whenever they're provoked, they always let out some screeches that could give anyone an intense pain in the ears, as worse as Psyduck's.

We saw a clown on a unicycle juggling what was supposed to be balls, but were actually Nulls. He then stretched a blue one out and started to blow in to it, then bend it like it was a balloon. That was when we heard the irritating screams. He tried again with a green one, but we just couldn't take anymore.

Psyduck covered his ears and cried in agony, "Psy-aye-AYE! DUCK!"

He fell off his chair and I too held my ears and yelled, "Uh, we gotta go! We can't stay here! Psyduck's having a fit. I promise I'll give Enzo something nice!"

I returned him to my Poké Ball and immediately left the premises without EVER looking back!

A few nanos later, we ended up at the Pokémon Stadium. It was located just southwest from Lost Angles and the building was massive. It had everything you'd expect: a gigantic battlefield complete with bleachers, a Pokémon center where it heals the creatures and holds valuable items, and of course numerous rooms that we use. Kind of like living on a college campus.

We walked in exhaustedly and we saw the main receptionist, Mr. Mime.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" it cried.

"Hi, Mr. Mime. Good to see ya. Look, Psyduck is gonna crash in my room if you don't mind." I said. The Psychic Pokémon confirmed and I took the main elevator.

I finally let my Psyduck out and I collapsed on the bed. He just looked with his droopy eyes and sulked.

"This was a disaster." I referred. "How are we supposed to get Enzo a present in such a short amount of time?"

I sat up and vigorously rubbed my head. "I'm completely out of ideas! Dot's going to start the event at 24:50; what can we do?"

I pondered for a nano, but Psyduck was oblivious to the predicament while he was watching "Pokémon the Movie: 2000." He was just swaying away as he was listening to its first song, with its catchy tune.

I was interrupted by some taps on my rear view window. It was Magnemite and it wanted to tell me something. I opened the window to let him in. Magnemite was not very good in battle, unlike most of my comrades. But, it didn't quite bother me since I found a better purpose for it: surveillance. Sometimes I use him just out of curiosity to spy on our enemies. A lot of times he just roams freely until something eventually catches his eye, quite literally.

"Hey, Magni-meister. What's happening?" That was my common nickname for this Pokémon.

It turned its magnets, screeched, and shown me what he saw:

He was closing in on a tall tower with a red and yellow exterior. It was almost shaped like a crystal and its roof end had a spike pointing downward. I recognized as Megabyte's fortress. He was our main nemesis here. Magnemite peeked into the window and eavesdropped on his plans.

Plan 214, what does that mean? According to the footage, Megabyte is contemplating on attacking the Diner by 24:50. Apparently, he was jealous he wasn't invited and so he decided to throw in something sinister. He figured everybody was all in one place and that they wouldn't know what's coming. However, thanks to Magnemite's view, we do.

"It would be too much chaos if we're to send a lot of Pokémon over. And I certainly don't want Mewtwo to cause a ruckus. Y'know how he gets." They both nodded in agreement; after all, Psyduck is one of his clones.

"Thanks for your help, Magnemite. OK, let's see what we can do about this upcoming fiasco, while keeping everyone safe."

Finally, it was 24:30, about twenty minutes til the big party. Psyduck and I got ready and we were off to the Diner again.

Only this time, I was wearing black jeans with pockets, and a black top with dark green lines going down. I also wore a pair of shiny opaque sneakers.

The streets were barren since everyone was there. I think if Megabyte should make a move, I'll fight back with what I have. And call reinforcements if I have to.

I walked in and saw the actors: there were a group of Binomes that looked like the Village People; a big, red robot with one eye and a large chest; the Null Juggler; and a group of geometric shapes that had a red triangle, a blue square, and a green sphere among others.

I saw Bob, Dot, ad Frisket waiting for Enzo, and the seats were packed! A few nanoseconds later, there he was. Everyone said, "Surprise!" A platform in the center of the stage was raised and a countdown started. It was six seconds, but unlike in Johto, it descended from 101 to 0. Then his shirt changed from 01 to 10. He loved it and the audience cheered. It was an upgrade since he's now a year older.

Then Mike announced it was show time and Dot appeared up with a silky, magenta outfit. She started singing "You're Alphanumeric," while Magnemite started recording. When it ended, an Elvis-like Binome showed up. The massive show curtain read, "Aloha from Mainframe via Satellite." Apparently the party will be broadcasted throughout the Net. But the curtain fell and crushed him as Megabyte's vehicle appeared.

Two speakers emerged, Hack and Slash sat with an enormous drum set, and he burst out of a coffin. A pair of huge skeletal hands looked as if they were holding it, and a couple of bat wings stuck out from it. He then started to play a large, neon green electric guitar. Psyduck and Magnemite cowered behind my leg.

Megabyte turned up the volume to Max, and there was a screech coming from the speakers. I barely heard Dot when she said, "Everyone, get down. Cover your ears!"

I dove for cover, Magnemite fled, and Psyduck was screaming and running, while Bob was standing in the middle of it.

Eventually he stopped and fixed his eyes on the virus, and let his rage loose. Psyduck used his hidden Psychic abilities and Megabyte was thrown and stuck inside the coffin. The impact was so strong that the upper pillar started to shake, making the two bots fall. Psyduck tossed them all into it, shut the lid, and then with all his strength, it shot into the sky like a rocket!

Everything fell silent. until applause was heard. Everyone was impressed and I explained that when Psyduck's headache gets strong enough, it unleashes psychic energy. Even Bob was in awe, but Psyduck literally shut his mouth. There was some laughter and then his body glowed and took a different shape.

It was evolving into Golduck. He looked a lot more leaner than his previous form, and he had a shade of dark cerulean skin. He also had three spikes sticking out from the rear of his head, a cream-colored beak, webbed feet and hands, a red shiny orb on his forehead, and a pointed tail which is said to be used as a steering rotter. Once, we already had a Golduck clone, now miraculously we have two!

I took out my Pokédex and it stated:

_Golduck, the Duck Pokémon and the evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck can move swiftly in land and in water using its physique and its webbed feet. Its red orb on its head utilizes its powerful abilities._

Enzo was ecstatic and I had the idea for Magnemite to record the footage and later download it on a laser disc, so Enzo can watch it when he wants. Golduck sensed the fallen Binome and used his mind to lift the curtain and rescue him. Then it was on with the show!

**A/N: The Pokémon were based off of the anime and this Psyduck was the clone from Misty's Psyduck. He was both hilarious and amazing.**

**I was first introduced to the series via the anime and eventually its first movie, "Mewtwo Strikes Back!" And on Christmas, a few days later, Psyduck was the first plush I collected when I was young.**

**Talent Night was easy to work with since I remembered almost everything from the episode. I figured Psyduck's wrath would be better than the infamous guitar duel between Bob and Megabyte. Besides, Enzo never used the guitar he gave him, so it was kind of pointless.**

**I hope you all like this crossover. I do have some more ideas but I want to let you decide which episode should be next using the Reply section.**

**Keep in mind I'm only using Pokemon from Generations I and II, just to keep the series time-relevant.**


End file.
